


<Summer Magic>.06

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】Summer Magic [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.06

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

柱現歐尼：

如果歐尼看到這封信，那就代表我應該是成功了。

仔細想想，我好像很少寫信給歐尼呢。

倒是歐尼從以前就寫過好多信給我，連同那封寫在樂譜後面的，我都有好好留著哦。

連煙火聲都會嚇到的歐尼，總是稱讚我很勇敢，還說像我這樣不被嚇到的人才奇怪。

可是其實，我好像什麼都害怕，在認識歐尼以前的日子，害怕的事情很多，害怕不能出道的話會一事無成，害怕不能做好每一件事。

在認識歐尼，甚至奇蹟般的和歐尼成為戀人以後，我唯一害怕的，好像只有失去你而已。

我想過很多，最近的日子更是會想，如果歐尼和同年齡或者是比歐尼更成熟的男人在一起，是不是能過著更好的生活呢？

我不善良，我很自私也很軟弱，害怕歐尼被搶走。

(對不起，那天還因為情緒激動對歐尼大吼大叫了。)

當歐尼倒下之後，我才明白，我最害怕的，是看到歐尼受傷，是害怕失去你。

歐尼如果對我生氣，不喜歡我，甚至跟別人在一起的話，我會心痛的。

可是歐尼生病、受傷甚至像這樣倒下的話，不只是心痛，我會活不下去的。

害怕的事情很多，可是都遠遠不及想像這世界沒有你。

不要在一起，不要結婚也沒關係，只要歐尼能好好活著，就好了。

對不起沒有得到歐尼的同意就擅自做了決定，我總是開玩笑說，想以歐尼的臉生活一次看看的，這樣也算是成功了吧？

用我的外表生活著，委屈歐尼了。

萬一…

我是說萬一，一直沒有醒來的話，因為是我的身體嘛。

如果受傷了，歐尼會捨不得吧！

所以歐尼一定不能做傻事，要好好吃飯，好好幫我照顧身體哦。

謝謝你，那天在漢江邊先說了漢江，我才能簡單的接下去，順利的跟你告白。

其實我偷偷想了很多可能，還寫了很多張紙練習呢。

真的，謝謝你。

距離初次見面已經過去十年了，還是在歐尼讀高中的時候第一次見的，所以總是說歐尼像我的家人一樣。

可是歐尼不只是家人。

是我最好的同事，是我最好的朋友，是我…唯一的戀人。

也早就是我，人生中的一部分吶。

能遇見你，認識你，能和你成為戀人，我真的很幸福呢。

如果想我的話，照鏡子就能看到我了。

柱現歐尼！

謝謝你愛我。

不用我說，歐尼也知道的吧，我是愛你的。

不過還是說一下好了。

漢江 江水 水柱

柱現歐尼，我愛你。

瑟琪

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

笨蛋，哪有人把接龍用寫的，你倒是醒來親口對我說阿。

把孫勝完他們都趕走後，世界靜的只剩下儀器規律運轉的聲音，一點溫度都沒有的那種。

當裴柱現趕到醫院，看到病床上躺著的那具熟悉的身體，才真正確定了康瑟琪真的與她又交換了身體的事實，以及自己的情況。

康瑟琪就是明白嚴重的程度，才會這樣決定的吧。

平時看起來傻傻的，但其實很聰明，若是她決心要做的事情，就會做得毫無破綻。

她太了解裴柱現了。

因為是康瑟琪的身體，所以絕對不敢做出什麼傻事。

怎麼可以…

康瑟琪是怎麼做到的？

康瑟琪怎麼能這麼做？

你怎麼能，那樣躺在那裡。

你怎麼能，代替我躺在那裡。

你怎麼能，留我一個人在這裡。

寧願放棄自己的全部，連和所有的家人朋友告別的機會都沒有。

裴柱現想起她出事前的早晨，那時候兩人都還沒有起床。

她感覺到康瑟琪從背後環著的手臂微微收緊了一些，頭輕輕抵著自己的背。

康瑟琪小小聲的說，她是真的想過有一天要跟自己結婚的。

自己其實聽到了，卻因為一時想不到該說出什麼樣的回覆才好，只好繼續假裝還沒清醒，就像那天大吵時一樣，沒有正面的回答。

明明裴柱現心裡明白，自己早就，非康瑟琪不可了。

卻還是對「結婚」這兩個字可能所帶來的傷害而退縮。

對不起。

對不起我竟然曾懷疑過你對我的心意。

對不起。

對不起我從來沒有…像你那麼坦白的說過我對你的心意。

裴柱現的手中緊握著康瑟琪送的那枚戒指，整個人彎著腰，臉埋在戀人身旁的床墊上，努力的不讓自己哭出聲來，像失了魂一般的不斷重複康瑟琪的名字。

她握著康瑟琪的手，溫柔的把那枚戒指套了上去。

「康瑟琪，你一定要醒來。

因為未來你要嫁給我。

不然…

我嫁給你，知不知道…」

\------------------------------------------------------

康瑟琪覺得自己躺在某種冰冷的表面上，萬籟俱寂。

睜開眼後她看見周圍的空間全由白色組成，有點像是他們曾經去錄製過的一個節目的布景，但又無法那麼準確的形容，這裡沒有實體的天花板，沒有牆壁，只是一個無限延伸的空間，她是貨真價實的被「白色」所包圍。

腦中一片空白，用力的搜括腦海卻什麼都想不到。

卻感覺格外的輕鬆，了無牽掛。

一陣明快的腳步聲傳來。

康瑟琪急忙站起來，才發現自己目前正一絲不掛，她驚慌的想，這裡不知道該去哪裡找衣服穿，這個想法剛躍上心頭，身上就多了一件舒適柔軟的白色睡袍。

「你好，初次見面。」

眼前的人穿著俐落的黑西裝，金色的長髮散落在肩頭，對比起來臉顯得有幾分稚氣，伸出手講話的時候臉頰一鼓一鼓的，像一隻可愛的松鼠。

康瑟琪越用力回想，越感覺腦子像被膠水黏住一般動彈不得。

「你好眼熟。」想了半天只能吐出這幾個字。

「阿…你應該沒有見過我的。」

「不過呢，因為我沒有固定的長相，通常人們看到我，會是以認識的人的樣子出現的，多半是愛人，或者是最好的朋友。你的情況比較特殊，我猜想大概你看到的是你的好朋友的樣貌。」

「所以這裡是天堂嗎？你是什麼陰間使者之類的？」

「一半對一半錯。對的部分是，我是陰間使者沒錯，錯的部分呢，就是這裡並不是天堂。」

「那這裡是…？」

「這裡已經很久沒有人來過了，這樣來說好了，你原本是要被送去天堂的，但中間出了什麼問題，所以被送來這裡。」

使者微微的皺起了眉，開始翻著不知道從哪裡變出來的筆記本。

「阿！找到了，原來是這樣啊…嘖嘖…你還真是…」

啪的一聲，使者把筆記本闔上，用玩味的眼神看著康瑟琪。

「什麼呀…為什麼使者要用那種眼神看我？」康瑟琪對於一直被盯著，有些不滿的小聲碎念。

「總之，不用擔心。我們可以送你回去，不過時間還沒到，我們先在這走一走吧，我順便跟你解釋。」

-

「使者的意思是，我自願和人交換了靈魂，所以代替了那人來到這裡嗎？這個類似車站的地方。」

「阿！車站，沒錯。原本那個身體的主人的壽命就只到今天而已，但因為你們交換了靈魂，所以囉，原本的計畫就改變了，也可以說是你救了一條生命吧。」

「等等，人的壽命是可以這樣說改就改的嗎？」康瑟琪驚訝的瞪大雙眼。

「不不不，該怎麼說呢，你看過電影『命運規劃局』嗎？有時候堅定的心意，也是可以改變命中注定的。」

「嗯…雖然我想不起來你說的電影，但我想你說的是類似人定勝天的意思嗎？」

「沒錯，而且有時候神其實比你想像的容易感動呢。」使者想到新上任的天神那副幼稚的模樣便嘆了一口氣。

康瑟琪和使者並肩繼續走著，周圍仍是無止盡衍伸的白霧，只是隱約可以聽到遠方傳來稍微刺耳的汽笛聲，一列黑色的火車緩慢的進入兩人的視線。

「好啦，現在該到了決定的時候了。」

使者翻開剛才的筆記本，上頭是密密麻麻的地圖，有些圓形的點還在鮮活的跳動。

「康瑟琪，我不能保證回去之後你的世界會一路順風，有可能反而充滿著危險和辛苦。」

「同時，你也可以選擇留下，你剛才不是說這裡是個車站嗎，要是你不回去了，你就可以…坐上火車。」

「那…火車會通往哪裡？」

「一個豐衣足食，永遠沒有煩惱的地方，我想你們稱之為『天堂』。」

「我…」

「我要回去。」

「我想…會讓我主動交換靈魂去拯救的人，一定是很重要的人吧，既然很重要，那我怎麼可以讓她一個人呢？」

使者揚起嘴角，像是早就猜到這樣的答案般的，滿臉笑意的看著康瑟琪。

「我了解了。」

「康瑟琪，記得我說的，只要心意夠堅定，沒有什麼困難是過不去的。」

「那就，很久以後再見啦。」

一隻冰涼的手覆上康瑟琪的額頭，康瑟琪旋即感到一陣暈眩。

「使者，這一切，是真實發生的，還是我在作夢呢？我是說…我真的改變了一個人的壽命嗎…」腳邊的空氣開始猛烈的打轉起來，在即將失去意識以前，康瑟琪艱難的開口。

使者清亮的笑聲穿透了背後的霧氣。

「當然是在你的夢境裡阿，瑟琪，但是它為什麼不能同時也是真實的呢？」


End file.
